Ai Shiteru
by Wizieee
Summary: ¿Como llegarona eso?... Simple... por Amor.


* * *

_Fanfic Lemmon de_** ShikaIno**_, Espero les guste _

* * *

_**"**__**Con el ****Tiempo, Ai Shiteru"**_

-

-

-

La verdad es que no saben muy bien cómo terminaron en eso, de una simple y sana relación de 7 meses cumplidos hace 8 días atrás, ahora se encontraban casi por hacer el amor.

Y no era una sensación mala, al contrario

Era lo mejor que había experimentado hasta ahora ya que las manos grandes y medias ásperas de Shikamaru recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la Rubia que se encontraba en esos momentos, bajo él era lo mejor. Tanto para él cómo para ella era algo muy bueno, un roce electrico.

-_...mnnn...Shika..._-dijo en un leve gemido Ino, quien se veía más que tentadora con sus cabellos sueltos, ese tinte carmesí sobre sus mejillas y el rubor además se encontraba recostada en la alfombra de la pieza de Shikamaru, _Semi desnuda_. Estaba sin su camiseta, tan solo la delgada manta cubría sus senos y su abdomen, para abajo andaba con pantaletas y ni sus calcetines tenía.

Shikamaru estaba con todo su torso descubierto, pudiendo así Ino ver los bien formados músculos del abdomen de Shikamaru, y para abajo tan solo llevaba unos calzoncillos.

Recorría con sus traviesas manos el cuerpo de Ino, el no era inexperto en esto, pero ella sí. Aunque era Shikamaru quien hacía casi todo, él era quien había seducido a Ino con sus caricias y palabras.

Él era quien la guiaba.

El castaño se encontraba dándole el mayor placer a la Yamanaka, le estaba tocando su sexo.

Introducido en ella dos de sus dedos, haciéndola gemir, y mas aún cuando ella sentía que la delicada maya que la cubría era quitada por un Shikamaru lleno de pasión y deseo.

Shikamaru dirigió su boca hacía uno de los senos de Ino el cual succiono mientras su lengua jugó con el pezón, dandole un placer hasta el momento inexplicable y nuevo.

Ino estaba en el paraíso. Shikamaru le estaba haciendo sentir mil y una cosas nuevas, además de que esta era su primera vez, estaba con el hombre al cual amaba, y tenia muy claro las cosa que hacer para prevenir embarazos.

- _Te amo...te amo demasiado Mi Ino..._-dijo Shikamaru quien se abrazo a Ino y deposito su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. Pero a pesar de estar el tranquilamente, no dejaba de mover sus dedos dentro de la rubia.

- _Estas preparada?_ –pregunto Shikamaru, tomando con una mano el rostro de Ino, el cual estaba con un tono carmesí sobre sus mejillas. – Quiero que en realidad quieras hacerlo... no tan sólo por que yo quiera. Debe ser algo mutuo –dijo Shikamaru, quien sacaba la mano que tenia dentro de la vagina Ino.

La rubia escuchaba todo, pero no estaba pensando. Él le había quitado todo pensamiento, ella sólo quería más; lo quería a él.

- _Shikamaru... _–dijo mientras le daba un sonrisa a este y le besaba tiernamente, subiendo así, sus brazos hasta el cuello del chico y atraerlo hacia ella. Su tono de voz cambió totalmente a uno ronco, rogando le susurró al oído del chico:

"Deja de demorarte tanto, bobo"

Shikamaru la abrazo de vuelta y en el abrazo se acomodaba para hacer sentir a Ino el menor dolor y el mayor placer, la rubia tenia sus pierna alrededor de la pelvis del castaño, quien delicadamente había sacado las pantaletas de Ino y esta le había sacado los calzoncillos a Shikamaru.

Ambos desnudos, sus sexos rozaban y el amor con el deseo juntos en ese momento hacían delirar.

Shikamaru hizo que Ino abriera un poco mas las piernas y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, ella sintió como Shikamaru entraba en ella, era algo excitante.

En ese momento sentía todo y tan lento. Su espalda contra la suave alfombra, sus manos estiradas, sus pierna abriéndose dándole lugar para que Shikamaru pudiese entrar sin problemas.

Era un dolor grande pero un dolor que no podía dejar, no quería. El placer era mayor.

Cuando Shikamaru logró pasar completamente abrazó a Ino mientras con una ternura acariciaba los rubios cabellos de esta, la rubia tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, las que fueron limpiadas por besos que Shikamaru depositaba no tan solo en sus ojos, frente o boca. Si no que en su nariz, mejillas, pómulos, cuello, orejas y en todas partes.

Shikamaru besaba para despistar, por que había comenzado un vaivén algo rápido. Sacaba y volvía a meter su erecto miembro en ella, le dolía pero le daba más placer.

Ino sentía como Shikamaru entraba y salía. estaba fundida en el éxtasis de todo.

Se fundían en un solo ser junto con Shikamaru, el la penetraba con rápidez ahora haciendola gemir su nombre y cosas qué nadie conocía, quería escucharla gemir pero no la dejaba, le besaba los senos mientras la penetraba y quería que pronunciara gatito con normalidad; estaba loco.

Al final opto por besar y escuchar los gemidos entre sus labios, era más cariñoso así según Ino.

Pasado el tiempo los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes se hallaban sudados y agotados, en esa alfombra, de la cual Shikamaru se levantaba sosteniendo a Ino en brazos. Y la recostaba delicadamente en su cama, la cual abría para poder acostarse ambos.

_- Gomen-ne Ino... Debí haber comenzado aquí...-_dijo en un tono de voz tierno Shikamaru, mientras acostaba a Ino en su cama, el se acostaba al lado de ella y le besaba tiernamente en la frente mientras se acurruaba.

De a poco ambos se fueron perdiendo en la pereza y en el cansancio de aquel hermoso acto se durmieron.

- _Ai Shiteru Shika-kun...arigato_- dijo sonriendo somñolienta para sí misma Ino, quien se abrazaba mas al cuerpo de Shikamaru y caía rendida en un sueño profundo.

-

**# Fin de "Con el tiempo, Ai shiteru".-**

* * *

Editado el 22 de Abril del 2008.

Dejen reviews :

* * *


End file.
